Uncertainty
by 2lazy2b clever
Summary: This is an entry for Gallaghergirlheart's challenge. Zammie...Cammie doesn't know how she feels about Zach while he's completely sure how he feels. Will Cammie realize her feelings in time to fix things?


**I DO NOT OWN! Gallagher Girls This is for Gallaghergirlheart's challenge.**

**Cammie P.o.v**

Alright, so three days after the Blackthorne boys arrived I heard gossip that a certain Blackthorne boy liked me. Yup, you guessed who it was, the one, the only, Zachary Goode. The annoying boy who constantly has a smirk on his face, constantly calls me Gallagher Girl, and seems to be stalking me. Of course, we're spies so stalking's sort of normal...but whatever you get the point. Anyways, when my friends found out they immediately blew this thing out of proportion.

"Oh my gosh Cammie! I can't believe it! He's so hot! You guys so have to get together." Bex exclaimed.

Macey was on her bed flipping through a magazine like it was any other day.

Liz was at her computer, no doubt trying to crack a code that her "friend" Jonas cooked up.

I looked at both of them for an escape. Macey looked up at me, smirked and just looked back at her magazine. How dare she!

I thought of the perfect payback, "Hey Mace, why don't you date him? You seem to smirk a lot, you two would have the cutest smirking babies."

She looked up and glared at me. I just smiled sweetly as Bex rolled her eyes, "Cammie, Macey can't date Zach, he likes you."

"I don't care, he's going to leave next semester anyways, why bother?"

"Love limited by time, soon to be interfered by distance. Already forbidden by the CIA. It's wonderful."

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. I've heard about you and Grant."

She glared at me, "There's nothing going on there."

"Mhmm."

I walked out of the room and headed to CovOps.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we will be going into town. Meet me in the foyer in 5 minutes." And with that one of the greatest spies ever, Joe Solomon, left.

"Hey Gallagher girl." Zach said as he came up from behind me.

"Hey Zach."

"So I think we should be partners, you know, learning experience."

"Hmm, of course you think that."

"Oh c'mon, you know you want to."

"Mmm...I highly doubt that."

"Oh you will. See you in five minutes."

"Later."

I jogged to my room and quickly changed my clothes. Thank God Macey wasn't there or else she would've attacked me to do my hair, makeup, etc.

I ran back down to the foyer where Zach was leaning against the door frame waiting for me.

"Looking Goode Gallagher Girl." He smirked.

"Ohh my God do you ever stop smirking?"

"You know you like it."

"Okay you've been watching wayyy too much Gossip Girl."

"Zach, Cammie, if you two are done we can get started with this assignment, unless you two would like to stay behind." Mr. Solomon cut in.

"Sorry." I replied sheepishly.

We walked down to town where we were then given comms and our partners.

"Okay students, I'm letting you pick your partner. But, they have to be of the opposite gender."

Zach immediately smirked and looked at me. I rolled my eyes. Then, I got the perfect idea.

"Hey James! Wanna be my partner?" I asked the boy next to me. He was tall, had blue eyes and blond hair.

"Sure Cammie." We smiled and walked down to the center of town. Zach glared at me to which I smirked.

"Not funny Gallagher Girl."

"Hey, I'm just following orders."

Zach partnered up with Courtney to both their dismay. Courtney has her eye on Fred who paired up with Tina. So basically all the couples were mixed up. Not saying Zach and I were a couple, 'cause we're not. I'm just saying..you know what, nevermind.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen you will be looking for your target. They will be wearing a red baseball cap. That is all I will tell you. Be back here in fifteen minutes or you fail. Good luck."

"C'mon James, let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him to the gazebo.

"You seem to know your way around here." James said.

"Yeah, well I sort of snuck out to get away from Gallagher."

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Did you sneak out to see a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I just figured, why else would you sneak out?"

"Good point."

We walked around town talking, just looking like an ordinary couple. When we spotted a red baseball cap.

"Baseball cap spotted." James said into his comms.

"Good, now follow the target until you reach an alleyway." Mr. Solomon responded.

We followed red cap until we reached a dead end. Then I politely went up to him and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where I can get a hot dog?"

"Yes, at the nearest local cafe." He said with a hint of embarrassment for being compromised this early in the game.

"Thanks, and sorry."

"It's okay."

We walked back to Gallagher where we had the rest of the day off.

"Goode job Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"Thank you, bye James."

"Later Cammie." James walked back to his dorm which left Zach and I by ourselves in the foyer.

"Soooo, Gallagher Girl."

"It's Cammie."

"So Gallagher Girl, how's James?"

"He's great. He's so nice and cute and smart."

"Cammie, stop. Look, we both know that I like you and we both know that you like me too so can we please cut the crap and get together?" Zach's eyes softened.

"Zach, I don't know how I feel about you, that's the problem. I don't know if I like you."

He looked hurt, "Why not?"

"Zach, please, I don't want to do this right now."

"I just don't get it is all. I mean why don't you like me? Why aren't you sure? Can't you see that we're perfect?"

"Zach, I'm sorry I don't know."

He looked mad and hurt, "Fine. Well figure it out."

He then stormed away up the stairs leaving me on the brink of tears. I blinked them back then headed to my room where my friends were already messing around.

"Rebecca give it back!" Macey screamed as she lunged at Bex to get back her phone.

"Just tell me who you were texting" Bex said, dodging Macey.

"Nobody!"

"Wait, you can text?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got through the firewall, she's been texting someone all afternoon." Liz said.

"Mace, who've you been texting?"

She came over and whispered his name into my ear.

"Well Lizzie, it seems you're not the only one who broke through the firewall."

Liz looked puzzled and a little bit annoyed, "Jonas."

Bex looked at each of us, "So wait, Macey's been texting Jonas? Why?"

"No, she hasn't been texting Jonas, she's been texting James who rooms with the guys." I stated.

"Thanks a lot Cam."

"Anytime hon."

She glared. I smiled and patted her head to which she swatted my hand away.

I went and sat on my bed, pulled out my iPod, and listened to music while I thought about what Zach said.

I guess my roommates could hear my music 'cause they all looked at me.

I pulled out an earbud, "What?"

"Listening to your angry/sad playlist? Something's up. What's going on?" Macey asked.

"I just need to think."

"You know what thinking does to you!" Bex exclaimed.

"Cam, just tell us what's happening." Liz said.

I sighed and stopped the music, "Zach told me how he felt today."

"Aaand? How is this a bad thing?"

"I told him I didn't know how I feel. And that I wasn't sure if I liked him."

"Oh my God Cammie, kick him in the balls while you're at it. Poor guy, you broke his heart." Bex said.

"Rebecca? You're sympathetic? Oh my God the world's going to end in 3...2...1 RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Macey screamed.

Bex rolled her eyes, "I'm being serious. Look Cammie, are you still not sure?"

"Yes, I mean no..I mean I don't know how I feel."

"Well, what's holding you back from saying no?"

"I guess, 'cause he's sweet when he wants to be, he's cute, there's more to him than he's letting on and I want to figure it out."

"And what's holding you back from saying yes?"

"He's cocky, annoying, and overall arrogant."

"But can't you see, that's part of his mask. Which he seems to let down around you if he was willing to lay his heart on the line in front of you." Macey analyzed.

"Great, now what do I do?" I groaned and flopped back on my bed.

"You go to him and you tell him how you feel, that is, if you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure, I do like him, a lot. I think I was just letting him on the surface mask my view of the real him."

"Good girl." Macey squealed, "I've taught you so well!"

Bex came and pulled me up, pushing me out of the room, "Now go get your man!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, you people."

They closed the door leaving me to go find Zach and hopefully fix things.

I eventually found him in the library reading in the back.

"Hey Zach."

He looked up, the look on his face was indifferent, "Hey Cammie."

"Sooo, I was hoping we could talk."

"About?"

"Well about us."

"What us? As far as I'm concerned you said no, unless no is the new yes but I highly doubt that."

"First off I didn't say no I said I wasn't sure."

"That might as well have been a no."

"Well I'm sorry but you caught me off guard and I hadn't really thought about how I felt, I barely could process that you liked me."

He looked back at his book. After a few seconds he looked back up, "So are you going to talk?"

"Are you going to listen?"

He closed his book, "Sure."

"Okay, look Zach. After thinking about everything and realizing my stupidity and shallowness I realized how I felt...feel about you."

"And?"

"I like you Zach, a lot. And the only reason I wasn't sure before was because I was so caught up in how you act around other people but I failed to see how you acted when it was just you and me. You set me apart from everyone else and for a reason but I treated you like everyone else, I'm sorry."

By this time I was crying, why the f am I crying?

Zach got up and hugged me, "It's okay Gallagher Girl. I'm sorry too, I put you on the spot and I shouldn't have done that so abruptly."

I held him tighter as the tears slowed. He tilted my chin up and softly kissed me. Our lips moved in sync like they were dancing a slow, innocent dance. We pulled apart and smiled. We held each other again and walked to the dining hall hand in hand. We sat with our friends and my friends gave me a smile that said, "Get some!"

Well I guess it is like what Bex said:

Our love is a love limited by time, soon to be interfered by distance and already forbidden, but it's the best love I know.


End file.
